DRRR SOS
by PureBloodLilly
Summary: Seperate.Original.Story.In the city of the unexplainable,where a pair of illfated enemies reside;each with hate etched deeply into their hearts.What if their hate ment so much more?If the person you detest most was actually suffering for you? Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

DRRR!

*Published May 4th~Izaya-san's birthday! \(^q^)/ (-_-;;)

**BEWARE** of extreme Izaya OOCness (since he is displayed as having a multiable personality here)

**BL**~I know we all love the bacon-lettuce *cough cough*

And **SPOILERS**, for it is based-partly-off the light novel. So if you've only watched the anime, you might not recongnize some of the characters...other than a few of my very unoriginal OCs :3

_NOW, forget everything you know and plundge into this inexplicable world of dreams and realities..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_デュラララ_****_!_**

As he stepped out from the Lotteria restaurant, a wave of crisp, winter air hit him, and instantly chilled him to the bone. He shuddered in his thin bartender suit, quietly cursing the sudden cold temperature. Sighing, his attention was momentarily occupied by his visible, steam of breath that floated nonchalantly into the darkened night sky. Sounds of footsteps snapped him out of his daze, as he shifted his gaze to see his sempai walk beside him.

"Achoo!" Tom sneezed, and then sipped the warm coffee in his hands, "Looks like winter came early this year."

It was true. Although it was only mid-October, the temperature had already dropped to below zero.

"Yeah. It sure isn't brightening my mood. The only good thing this cold weather could do is make that damn louse hibernate for a while." Shizuo scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep warm.

Tom tilted his head, pondering on Shizuo's comment.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't even caught a glimpse of the guy for the past few weeks."

"You say it as if it were a bad thing. Maybe that flea finally decided to listen to my threats and stopped trespassing in Ikebukuro." The blond bodyguard snorted, and started down the vacant city street.

"…But he must be pretty busy if he's even stopped provoking you. That makes me worried, who knows what he's up to?" Tom muttered thoughtfully as he hurried to keep up with Shizuo.

"As long as he's leaving me alone, the flea could go die in a hole for all I care. Hell, the next time I see him I'm going to do just that!" Veins were already starting to protrude from his face as he thought more and more about the raven-haired informant.

Noticing the signs that foretold an upcoming apocalypse, Tom quickly changed the topic and gestured to the small river beside them.

"Hey, what's that? A boat?"

Shizuo pulled himself away from his violent thoughts and turned to see a rusty, smashed up piece of metal that looked like to have once been a vehicle of some sort, wedged onto the partially frozen water.

"Don' know, never seen it before."

As they strode closer, he noticed a dark bundle lying motionless inside. Usually, he would have passed it thinking it was someone else's trash, but something was compelling him to go investigate.

'_This scent…'_

"I think there's something inside." Before Tom could reply, Shizuo had hopped over the railing, and on to the riverbank.

"Oi! Careful Shizuo!" Tom called after him, although he was more worried for whatever that bundle was than for Shizuo.

Edging closer to the anonymous object, he noticed a barely visible up and down movement; like it was breathing. The familiar smell was becoming almost unbearable as Shizuo reached out to grab the dark covering.

In the sky, the clouds slowly drifted apart, allowing a fountain of silver to glaze over the ground bellow.

With the light, Shizuo suddenly noticed a vivid pool of red underneath him, spreading rapidly from the dark bundle. His hand hesitated a moment, hovering uncertainly, before he recollected himself. In a swift motion, he flung the fabric from whatever it had been concealing.

Pale skin glowed ghostly, bathed in the moon's serene light. A shock of black hair glistened with a red hue as the dark liquid caressed the face's soft curves. The uncharacteristic white flannel shirt, too, was drenched in the beautiful paint-like substance.

Silence fell upon the two men as they were mesmerized by the revealed figure. A gentle breeze swept by, and the dark fabric covering fluttered aimlessly in Shizuo's frozen hands. The sound of Tom's coffee cup hitting the ground echoed through the empty street.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

[Um…is he going to be ok?]

Celty gestured to the rigid figure of Shizuo, hunched over in his chair holding a cup of now cold tea, staring in to space with a glazed look in his eyes. He's been like that for over three hours now.

Tom simply shook his head.

Celty motioned a sigh at the lost cause.

They'd been having a peaceful evening when Tom and Shizuo had shown up inexplicably outside their door, breathless. The tall body-guard was cradling the lifeless informant, covered head to toe in blood, and looking very much like an overly dramatic murder scene.

Normally, they wouldn't have gotten so worked up if the guy had only been stabbed or was unconscious…in fact they wouldn't even have cared. But the fountain of crimson that had been drizzling on to the floor, and that unbearably pained expression on the informant's face had told otherwise—not to mention the fact that it had been _Shizuo, _of all people, who had brought him there in the first place.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Celty typed into her PDA.

[So…can you tell me what happened? Was it another fight?]

Tom shook his head again. "No, it wasn't a fight. We were just passing by the river when we found him like that, unconscious. I was going to call an ambulance, but...Shizuo suddenly picked the guy up off the ground. At first, I was sure he was going to bash Izaya's head open right then and there…"

Celty waited for him to continue.

"…yet he didn't, and we ended up carrying him here instead."

If Celty had eyes, they would be the size of saucers right now. She nodded slowly, trying to take in the mind-boggling situation.

Tom chuckled softly.

"After all that time I've known Shizuo, I've never seen that look in his eyes in the moment we found Izaya." He gazed over to the blond, who still seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Celty tilted her invisible head in question.

[What do you mean?]

The door to the operating room opened before Celty could get an answer, and a rather tired looking Shinra stepped out.

"So, how is he?" Tom asked wearily.

"I've managed to stabilize him for now. Someone's given him a large dose of sedatives so he probably won't wake up for a few days…or weeks actually."

[Any idea what might have happened to him?] Celty flashed him her PDA.

"Well—besides the fact that no ordinary person should have been able to survive that much blood loss—it looks like he's been injected this strange chemical. I can't seem to get it out of his system. It isn't doing any harm, so I guess it should be safe for now, but…"

Shinra looked perturbed.

"But?" Tom insisted him to continue.

"Those wounds, I'm not completely sure—yet they appear to have been self-inflicted."

They stared blankly back at him.

"…So, he's suicidal?"

"Er, ha ha…not quite, it's more like his body was rejecting whatever was injected."

A silence fell heavily upon them as they considered this. Finally, Celty typed in her PDA.

[It's getting late. You guys should head home for now.]

Tom nodded, and motioned to leave, but Shizuo remained still. It seems like the trauma still hadn't worn off.

"Shizuo, are you ok? You seem a bit out of it." Shinra finally noticed, then tapped his chin in consideration.

"Come to think of it, why did you bother to carry Izaya all the way here anyway? Why didn't you just call an ambulance? No…wait; this is Shizuo I'm talking too. So, I should be asking you why didn't you kill him. I thought you hated him. Or did you?"

Suddenly Shinra's eyes brightened with realization, and his fist hit his palm in a gesture like he'd figured out something amazing.

"Could it be that all the hatred you held against Izaya was actually a concealed manner of tsundere!—"

_Crack!_

The cup Shizuo had been holding seemed to have completely disappeared. As he unclenched his fist, the powdery remains of what used to have been a beautiful, ceramic cup fluttered to the floor.

Shinra froze, and felt cold sweat run down his back. He let out a nervous laugh in an attempt to rephrase himself.

"Aha ha…I apologize. What am I talking about! Of course you hate Izaya! There's no way you could ever care about that jackass!"

Shizuo silently lifted himself up from the chair, and walked out the door.

Tom and Celty glared daggers at Shinra, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, shutting up now."

Tom sighed in defeat.

"Well, for now, some alone time might do him some good."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

Shizuo could not think. Not that he was a protozoan like the flea said and actually couldn't think. He just didn't want to. Whenever he did think, his thoughts would somehow wonder to an undesired topic. So he will just have to stop thinking.

But his plan seemed to fail him as another memory of today's events strayed crossed his mind.

He groaned, and rolled on to his back. As soon as the debt collector had gotten home, he'd flung himself straight onto his small, single bed. He was wearing a rather undersized black hoodie and grey sweatpants borrowed from Shinra's. His bartender uniform had been completely stained with wet blood. Even after a long shower and scrubbing himself as clean as he possibly could, he could still smell a trace of the iron stench.

Feeling uncomfortably irked, he felt the usual urge to go throw something large and painful at flea. Injured or not, it was still his fault after all, making things so confusing like this.

Back at the river.

He could still feel the way his fist gripped onto the unfamiliar fabric of the shirt collar, and forcefully lifted the flea from ground. He could remember how his anger pulsed furiously through his veins, willing him to destroy the thing before him. Yet all of a sudden…

'_pang'_

He realized how limp the body he held was, that blotches of red were trailing down his arms, dripping on to the ground. In that moment, the flea looked so…_innocent_.

Shizuo scratched his head feverishly, shocked and panicked in how he'd actually fit the word 'flea', and 'innocent' into one thought. _Uhng..._

Yet he still couldn't get the pictures out of his head; that pained face, how cold the informant's skin felt, and the silver hand-cuffs that were cutting into those frail wrists. The flea was so light in his arms—too thin. It made him feel uncomfortable; it made him feel, so, so…

…_angry._

Without realizing it, his fist had landed forcefully onto the innocent, wooden table beside the bed, efficiently smashing it in two.

Damn, there goes the tenth desk this month…but he was still too stressed to try and clean it up.

Why? Why did he save that evil bastard? When he had held the lifeless Izaya before him, he felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiety he'd never felt before; he didn't know what to do. So his body went auto-pilot on him like usual, but this time it was to _save _something, not hurt it.

This thought calmed him slightly, and he allowed his fist to unclench. Suddenly, Shinra's words popped into his head.

'_Could it be that all the hatred you held against Izaya was actually a concealed manner of tsundere!—'_

The fist came down on the crushed table again, this time completely flattening it and creating a miniature crater on the floor.

Thank god he lived on the ground floor, or else the ceiling would've collapsed on some unfortunate soul living underneath him.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

**Somewhere in a far off country…**

"Reporting," in the shadow, a young man dressed in a long black, gold-trimmed coat bowed respectfully. His shoulder-length, dark-garnet colored hair swished shyly over his face. He wasn't short or small, but his delicate features and apathetic aura made him appear frailer than he actually was.

The room was exquisitely decorated; priceless pieces of artwork adorned the gold fringed walls, the glassy, polished floor was littered with dust-free furniture. Although crystal chandeliers hung in the ceiling high above them, the tall man sitting casually in the elaborately carved chair seemed to prefer the sunlight streaming through the grandiose windows behind him.

"Ah," a smooth, tenor voice came from the seated man.

"So you've returned. That was far quicker than I'd expected. Congrats." The man mused himself by spinning an intricate bottle of dark liquid upon a mahogany chessboard, before he continued.

"Did you have any troubles with the activation?"

"None." The other spoke softly, "He seems to be stabilizing faster than expected."

"Then, I guess we can go ahead with the plan? He's had far too much freedom now for his own good." His arms stretched up into the air with ecstasy, "Ah, I just can't wait to see him again. It's been so long, I wonder how much he's changed. Will he be happy to see me? I'm so excited. 'Cause I just love, love, _love _him so much…" The man twirled smoothly around his chair with delight and leaned towards the transparent panes of the window with a wicked smile.

"Italia's mafia is still going about an inner struggle, so I'll take this chance to wreck as much havoc as I can. But I wonder how the yakuza are going to react to our sudden intrusion?"

"It seems the Awakuzu-kai had been having with problems with Yadogiri-san lately." The smaller voice replied, still rooted to the same spot.

"Hmm," His eyes narrowed dangerously with distaste, but the smile on his face did not diminish. In fact it seemed to grow with amusement as he continued. "He's been stepping out of his boundaries lately, hasn't he? Shall I punish him? Or should I just leave him be? What do you think?"

"He is a substantial hindrance."

"True. Speaking of hindrances, any new information on Ikebukuro's 'fighting doll' Iza-pon seems to hate so much?"

"Everything appears to be normal."

"Ha ha, he's interesting. I wonder if all the rumors about his enormous strength are actually true."

"Seeing how he was on par with Orihara-kun is formidable." The red-head commented with a hint of admiration.

"Well, not anymore…since the restraints have been lifted." The man chucked carelessly with a teasing tone.

Silence filled the room as the tall man continued to stare out the window. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He started apprehensively in a light-hearted voice.

"I hear Drakon's daughter has recently moved there too, right?"

There was a slight hesitation.

"…Yes."

As he turned away from the illuminating window, his flaxen, platinum-blond hair swished gracefully around his handsome features, and a glint of childish excitement danced across his ice-blue eyes.

"I see. I'll look forward to meeting with her again as well. I wonder if she still remembers us."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

* * *

><p>I know; the timeline is abit messed up.<p>

And it's going to be even more so~ But just try to stay with me! ;3

ONWARDS!==============\  
>=====================


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

_It was cold. Serene white flakes fluttered freely from the sky, engulfing the world in a tranquil nothingness. The blank space was filled with a dead silence. Surrounded in this soothing bliss, he felt his agitated nerves relax. Sighing softly, he felt his eyelids droop. But glimpses of red suddenly caught his attention. _

_A pair of dull, crimson eyes opened weakly, meeting his gaze._

_They widened in surprise, as if to abruptly realize something. Those delicate orbs trembled convulsively in what could only be described as fear._

_Why? Why are you so afraid? _

_He could only stare in hurt confusion as the injured figure tried to back away from him. Those thin, pale lips parted, and let out an almost inaudible whisper._

'_Please…'_

_He struggled to listen as those watery, pleading eyes slowly closed._

'_Don't…hurt me.'_

_Shizuo blinked in uncertain astonishment as he heard those faint words. Panic and dread instantly flooded him has he reached out desperately…_

…_only to see his own hands stained in blood—_

"Oi, Shizuo! Are you listening?" Tom's voice snapped him out of his daze. He turned to see the worried face of his employer.

"Oh…sorry."

Tom sighed.

"Look, Shizuo. You didn't have to come to work today. Mr. Manager's already agreed to let you take the day off."

"No, I'm fine Tom. But thanks for the offer."

Tom looked unconvinced, but he didn't try to persuade him any further.

Shizuo couldn't sleep at all last night. When he did, that surreal dream would come and haunt him. A sleep lacking Shizuo is a grumpy Shizuo. But he came to work nonetheless; he needed something to occupy his thoughts.

"Shiz~uo, good to see you. Want sushi?"

That oddly accented voice could only belong to one person. Shizuo turned to see the large figure of Simon stride towards them.

"Hey Simon." He tried greeting nonchalantly, adjusting his blue shades. But the Russian noticed something different about the usually grumpy blond.

"Did something happen?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Shizuo fidgeted uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

Tom exchanged glances with Simon nervously, as if trying to communicate non-verbally. The tall sushi-restaurant worker was silent for a moment, before he finally replied.

"Ah, it's just that I haven't seen Vorona lately."

Accepting the explanation, Shizuo casually lit a cigarette.

"She's taking some time off, since the holidays are coming. I think she said she was going to visit her relatives or something in Russia."

Noticing the gloomy vibe Simon was giving off, Shizuo quickly added, "Um, don't worry, she said she'll be back soon."

"Hmm, I see. Since you're here, do you want sushi? We're having a big discount."

"No thanks, maybe some other time." Shizuo waved his hand dismissively, and then walked off, a thin trail of smoke lingering behind. Tom lingered, and whispered quickly to the expectant Russian.

"I'll tell you later."

Simon nodded, and Tom rushed after his body guard.

As he caught up, Tom's cell phone suddenly started ringing. He picked it up, and Shizuo noticed eyes dart to him with careful consideration.

"Who was it?"

"Shinra, he said Izaya's starting to wake up." Tom replied warily.

Shizuo blinked in surprise.

"Already? I thought Shinra said he wouldn't be awake for a good couple of weeks?"

Tom shrugged. Then he fixed Shizuo a contemplating look.

"Are you going to go visit him?"

To his surprise Shizuo fell silent. He'd expected the guy to flat out reject.

After a few moments of what looked like serious inner debate, the blonde spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Fine, but in case I end up destroying Shinra's apartment; please tell Mr. Manager that I took the day off."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

Shinra's cheerful face poked out from behind the door.

"Ah! I didn't expect you guys to show up so soon! But before I can let you inside, you have to promise me that you can control yourself!"

"I know, shut up."

The irritated blonde flicked Shinra's forehead with his finger. But, being Shizuo, it felt more like a kick, and Shinra ended up flying backwards. At least he didn't get a concussion this time.

"Ouch! That really hurt! But you sure make a great tsundere…"

A raised fist stopped Shinra from spluttering anymore aggravating nonsense. Tom managed to cool Shizuo down before he broke any bones. Although, knowing the mere fact that the flea was in the same building as him was already ticking him off.

As they sat around the comfy living room, Celty helped them to some warm tea. Shizuo held a disposable paper cup this time since they didn't want to lose any more expensive kitchenware.

"So, what happened to 'he probably won't wake up for a few weeks'?" Tom ventured.

"I don't exactly know myself." Shinra shrugged, "He shouldn't have gained consciousness so fast. His wounds are healing at an extraordinary rate too (not that they usually don't)."

[He didn't seem like himself when he woke up…it felt different somehow.]

"Different? Like how?" Shizuo scoffed, curiosity holding back his temper.

Celty looked uncertain, and then typed slowly into her PDA.

[He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was scared or something…]

A bad feeling ran up the blonde's spine as he was briefly reminded of his dream.

[Well, either way he didn't seem like his usual, cocky self.] Celty concluded.

"That's sure troubling; he must have had it pretty bad if even Orihara Izaya's afraid." Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Did he say anything yet?"

"No, he lost consciousness again soon after. But I'm sure he'll wake up pretty soo—"

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass caught their attention.

"Ah, speak of the devil!"

They rushed to the patient room. Shizuo got there first, and quickly banged opened the door, nearly throwing it off its hinges. Peering inside, they saw what had once been a cup of water, lying in pieces on the floor, its contents pooling on the wooden surface.

Izaya sat frozen on the edge of the guest bed, wide crimson eyes staring intently at the new visitors.

Suddenly, he rushed to the floor and started to franticly pick up the shards of broken glass with his hands. The four could only gape at him in silent shock.

Shizuo was the first to snap out of this awkward daze, and firmly grabbed onto the informant's trembling arms.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing louse?"

Shizuo mentally smacked himself for shouting so angrily when he saw the panic rise in those delicate red orbs. But what was he supposed to say? This was the flea damn it!

'_Why? Why are you so afraid?'_

Another tingle of dread ran up Shizuo's spine as this situation seemed so distressingly familiar to his nightmare.

As he felt Celty tugging at his shoulder, he noticed the heavy bandages wrapped around the other man's arms. Bright patches of red were beginning to form around the area where Shizuo's hands were tightly gripping.

He quickly let go. Izaya pushed away from him, and cuddled up on the side of the bed. In that nostalgic yet at the same time foreign voice, he whispered.

"I-I'm sorry."

Shizuo unconsciously backed away from the trembling figure, and left the room. Shinra immediately rushed to calm and treat the trembling informant.

Tom and Celty glanced uneasily to Shinra, not sure what to do.

"You two go and calm Shizuo down, I can take care of Izaya." Shinra smiled over his shoulder.

Tom nodded and left the room. Celty hesitated for a moment, gazing uncertainly at Shinra's oddly solemn figure. Making up her mind she followed after Shizuo; to see him sitting in that familiar hunched position on the living room chair.

"Hey, you alright?" Tom tried.

After a few moments of extended silence, Celty flashed him her PDA.

[Shizuo?]

Shizuo suddenly turned to them, as if finally noticing they were there, and then quickly looked away, resting his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tom and Celty exchanged worried looks, and then turned back to Shizuo skeptically.

"You don't look fine to me."

Shizuo snorted with sarcasm.

"At least I still haven't trashed the apartment yet."

Tom chuckled half-heartedly at that comment, and took a seat beside his off-duty bodyguard. Celty poured them more refreshing green tea.

[Yeah, but I'm really surprised.]

"I don't like violence, how many times do I have to say that?" Shizuo scoffed in irritation.

[No—I didn't mean that, I meant how you actually agreed to visit in the first place.]

A stunned look appeared upon Shizuo's face. He hadn't expected her to say that. In fact, he didn't know himself; why did he want to come? He certainly didn't care about the louse; he just wanted to beat him to a pulp for all the pain and misery the guy had caused him.

But then why didn't he when he got the chance back there in the room? Well, technically he _had_ hurt the louse—but it wasn't intentional.

Damn, why did he care? He'd always prided himself being a kind-hearted guy…but this was ridiculous. That flea deserved what he got.

After a few minutes of quiet self-pondering and tea drinking, Shinra walked into the living room with an uncharacteristic troubled look displayed across his usual happy-go-lucky face.

"Find out why Izaya's acting so strange?"

[Are you sure he hasn't been abducted by aliens and replaced or something?] Celty asked fearfully.

Shinra rubbed his chin in consideration like a detective, and then, gestured dramatically with his index finger as if to make a statement.

"It's as I suspected, he's suffering from partial memory loss again."

Shizuo, in the middle of drinking his tea, spurted out its contents and started choking. Tom and Celty looked equally as distressed.

"What!"

Shinra took a nervous step back, and put his hands up in defense, not wanting to get hurt. As Shizuo managed to breathe properly again, he noticed something odd in the said sentence.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'again'?"

The underground doctor's eyes seemed shadowed for a second, as if contemplating something disheartening.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about this, (actually, he kinda blackmailed me not to…) but seeing how bad the situation is, I guess I have no choice."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

When the 12 year-old Shinra arrived home, he knew immediately that something was off. Well, the fact that a vibrant trail of fresh blood was leading inside the house was a big enough hint.

"Dad? I'm home!" He called out from the empty living room, looking anxiously at the badly stained carpet. This was definitely not going to wash off.

Suddenly, he heard some shuffling from the guest room, and an exhausted Shingen came strolling out.

"Oh, welcome home, how was your day at school?" He asked casually, wiping sweat from his…er, mask.

"It was fine…but Dad, did you bring home another specimen or something?" Shinra asked wearily, indicating to the red substance drenching the floor.

"Ah, looks like I'd made a mess. But it was an emergency." His father replied sheepishly.

"Emergency?" The bespectacled middle schooler tilted his head in question. Shingen place a hand on his son's shoulder and ushered him into the room.

Peering cautiously inside, Shinra saw a skinny, raven haired boy sitting motionlessly in the guest bed, staring nonchalantly out the window. The boy's face was delicate yet handsomely mature, and appeared to be around Shinra's age. Heavily wrapped in bandages, his gentle irises had a dull, broken look.

"It was quite strange actually, I'd found him placed conveniently outside my lab entrance." Shingen stated.

"Eh? Then why didn't you just call an ambulance instead of bringing him all the way here?" Shinra asked, still irked about the ruined carpet.

"Well…at first I thought he was dead."

Shinra glanced awkwardly from the injured-yet-clearly-alive teen sitting on the bed, to his father.

"Um, what do you mean?"

Shingen gesticulated oddly with his hands while explaining.

"At the time he wasn't breathing at all, he didn't have a pulse, and he'd suffered a huge loss of blood, dialated pupils, major internal organ injuries—"

"Ok, ok! I get what you mean!" Shinra put his hands up to stop his dad from blabbering away, and then gazed questionably to the unmoving teen again.

"But, he looks perfectly alive to me."

"Exactly!" Shingen said in delighted voice, placing a gloved index-finger before Shinra's face. "I was going to use him for some light dissection; it's not every day that you get a corpse lying outside your door, especially one in such good condition. But just as I was about cut him open, he started to move…it was a miracle~!"

"What? Really? That's a bit hard to believe, especially since it's coming from you." Shinra's eyes grew skeptical.

"It's the straight-out truth! Hmph, but I guess you have too much common-sense to believe me, such a shame…" Shingen put his hands on his hips in an upset kind of way.

"Anyway, another thing that I found absolutely thrilling was this strange substance that had substituted the boy's bloodstream! At first I thought it was blood, it looks just like blood too." He held out a small syringe with a dark-red liquid inside in triumph, unaware that it was the same liquid that had ruined their carpet.

"It was somehow removed and replenished with normal blood soon after he revived, but luckily I managed to get a sample of this unknown fluid before it was completely cleansed."

"Is that even possible…? Well actually, never mind." Shinra dismissed the conversation with little reaction, since he was accustomed to the supernatural events that seemed to happen on a daily basis: living with a _gorgeous_ headless woman, and going to school with a monster that could lift an entire truck at the age of 12 (Thankfully, he still can't throw one…yet) So, he decided to stop pondering on his father's ridiculous ranting, and focus on the injured lad sitting before him.

"Hello there. My name is Shinra Kishitani, nice to meet you." He introduced warmly, trying to capture the attention of the spaced out teen. It seemed to be successful as dark-crimson eyes turned to him.

"Hopefully you weren't too badly frightened by that scary looking guy over there," Shinra gestured to his father, and then asked.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy sat silently for a few moments, before replying in a calm tone.

"Izaya…Orihara Izaya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

"And that's what happened." Shinra shrugged passively as he finished the story.

The group sat in silence as they slowly took in the information.

[Wait, how come I didn't know about it?] Celty asked in confusion, she did live here after all.

"Oh, that's because you were out on a _long_ trip, tracking a lead to where your head was. I remember this well because I'd been so lonely without you here!—[Whack!]" Shinra was jabbed sharply in the stomach as he attempted to embrace Celty in a passionate hug.

[So that's why the carpet miraculously disappeared while I was gone…] Celty typed out to herself.

"That event is uncomfortably similar to this, isn't it?" Tom pondered.

"Yep. That time he'd been completely missing the memories of five years of his life. He could remember everything up 'til the point he ran away from home at the age of seven." Shinra added.

[I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for that guy…but that's sad.]

"So, how much memory did the louse lose this time?" Shizuo, who had been oddly silent for the whole time, suddenly spoke.

"It doesn't appear to be too bad, since he still knew my name…but I can't be sure until his consciousness stabilizes." The underground doctor replied solemnly, "In the mean time, I'll have to get that weird chemical examined by my father."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

* * *

><p>You might have realized it already, but most of the story seems to be from Shizu-chan's view~<p>

Well, it's because he's so innocent...if you overlook the "I'll smack you with a streetsign if you look at me wrong" thing ._.;;

SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?=========\  
>.=========================


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

_Darkness was all around him, sending an eerie chill through his body._

'_Where am I?'_

_The emptiness seemed to stretch on endlessly, and the silence was deafening. Just as his panic started to rise, a familiar, playful voice spoke._

"_Neh, neh…can you hear me?"_

_Spinning around in the vacant space, he searched unsuccessfully for the speaker. _

"_Oi, I'm over here~"_

_Following the voice, he came to what looked like a large glass wall. As he gingerly placed his hand upon the glass's cold surface, he noticed his own face staring hazily back at him._

'_A mirror?'_

"_Well, long time no see."_

_He jumped back in alarm as his reflection started to talk. In a weak voice, he asked._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hm~?" The amused voice echoed softly through his ears, "You don't remember me?"_

_He simply shook his head, not quite sure how he should reply._

_The shadowy image sighed. Although it wasn't clear, the other appeared to be tired._

"_I see, so it's still too early…I'll have to come back later."_

_The figure in the mirror began to fade._

"_W-wait!" He shouted desperately after the disappearing figure. He didn't want to be left alone in this darkness._

"_Just try not to get killed while I'm gone, ok? That would be quite troublesome. Then, cya!~"_

_The voice died away, and the last thing he saw was the glimmering malice of a signature pair of dark red eyes._

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

Slender, dark lashes fluttered open, and a pair of much too innocent, ruby eyes gazed around the unfamiliar room.

_Where?_

As he completely regained conscious, he realized he was inside Shinra's apartment.

_So, I was saved. _

The informant sighed lightly, before bringing himself to a sitting position, ignoring the painful wounds aching across his stomach. Looking down to the floor, he felt a pang of guilt as he noticed the cup he'd broken earlier had been cleaned. The memory of that familiar blond-haired man suddenly flashed through his head, and he felt his hands tremble slightly.

_No, it couldn't have been him. It was just a hallucination. _The raven-haired man tried to convince himself. But, he knew for a fact that man was now looking for him. Izaya looked down at his unfamiliarly bare index fingers. Moving off the bed, his legs wobbled slightly beneath him, but managed to stay standing.

He couldn't stay here; it would only cause unnecessary deaths. No—he gulped nervously. He wasn't about to see someone die because of him again.

Full of resolve, Izaya stumbled through the conveniently empty apartment, and quietly closed the door behind him.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

A few, hectic days had passed since Shizuo and Tom left Shinra's apartment after Izaya's awkward awakening. The blonde bodyguard still couldn't get the informant's face out of his head. Tom had stopped trying to persuade Shizuo to take a break, seeing how the blonde would immediately reject the offer each time.

Shizuo sighed in exasperation as he slowly strolled through Ikebukuro's busy streets. Feeling irked and slightly tired from a rough morning, he'd decided to go get a snack from a local sweet shop. As he neared the shop's front door, he noticed a darkly dressed duo walk out. The one wearing a hood that covered most of his face was nonchalantly singing a rhythmic song.

"Tsun tsun dere, tsun dere, tsun tsun…" Shizuo felt a nerve twinge dangerously upon hearing the song—having a bad experience of that word through Shinra. He strode irately towards the hooded man, unable to stand that annoying song any longer. But the person walking beside his target of ire suddenly caught his attention.

Although it was an unfamiliar dark, claret color, he would recognize that hairstyle from anywhere.

"Vorona?" Shizuo called out, taping that person on the shoulder. As that person turned around to face him, he realized that it was actually a man, and the eyes that gazed slowly to him were a clear turquoise. The apathetic chill of that half-lidded stare reminded him instantly of his younger brother.

"K-Kasuka?" _Wait, what was he saying! _Shizuo quickly shook himself from the moment of intense confusion.

"Sorry…I thought you were someone else." Shizuo apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed and turned to leave.

"Oya, what do we have here~?" He froze in his tracks. _That _infuriating_ tone. It couldn't be…_

The debt-collector whirled around, expecting to see the distinguished, dark fur-coat on a notorious flea. But what met his eyes was that hooded figure, dressed in a long, black suit-coat. It was the person who had been singing that aggravating song. The two were dressed in similar clothing; they appeared to be acquaintances of some sort.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, the 'fortissimo of Ikebukuro'." Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He didn't like the sinister aura the guy was emitting, what irked him more was the laid-back smile on the man's face.

"To think you would come walking right up to me yourself. Least it saves me the trouble of finding you, ne?"

Shizuo's annoyance meter was raising dangerously just by the way the guy talked. He bit down hard on his cigarette. So irritating…irritating…irritating—

—just like the flea. Damn, he needed to think less about that louse. He took a deep breath. No need to lose it over something like this.

"And who are you?"

"Ah~ How rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is Lev, nice to meet you." The man said his name with a smooth accent similar to that of Vorona's, then slowly lifted up his hood. Shizuo's face turned to one of utter shock, as the cigarette he was chewing so intently on fell out of his gaping mouth.

It was like his reflection. A mirror image. The shaggy, blond hair, that strong, accented jaw...heck they were even the same height.

"Surprised? Are you charmed by my handsome looks?" His replica teased. As the shock wore off, Shizuo noticed minor differences between them. The other's hair seem to have a more natural tone, and those icy, blue eyes showed that he was a foreigner. A chill rang down Shizuo's spine as those eyes seemed to pierce into his soul, a predatory glimmer dancing dangerously across them.

It was the first time Heiwajima Shizuo experienced something akin to fear. His instincts were telling him he should not mess with this man. But without realizing it, the fear had suddenly turned into an overwhelming distain.

"I don't like you." Those words seemed familiar, like he'd said them a long time ago. The other faked disappointment; head tilting, shoulders shrugging in a mock charade.

"Aw, I'm hurt. And I thought we could be friends…" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. The other blonde noticed this, and was prepared to add oil to the ignited flame.

"Brother, we should leave." Lev's silent partner said quietly in disapproval, but it was ignored as the foreigner leaned closer to the irked blonde.

"…How mean, Shizu-chan~" _Snap. _Ok forget about not losing it, he was going to _crush that guy's skull to pieces._

Just like that, a vending machine went smashing full-speed onto the once clean, concrete sidewalk.

"Whew~ Not bad." The Shizu-lookalike named Lev whistled as he'd barely dodged the close collision. People passing by were stunned by the sight of the crumpled hunk of metal stuck in the ground, which used to be a vending machine. Those who recognized the guy dressed in the infamous bartender suit—and anyone who simply had common sense—instantly fled the area.

Shizuo, irked even more by the other's response, easily uprooted the nearest street sign, and charged toward his object of ire. Swinging the metal pole with massive strength, he was surprised when the other suddenly disappeared from view. Looking around franticly, he suddenly heard a voice from behind him.

"You think such a slow attack could possibly hit me?" The other chuckled, amusement clearly displayed on his face. Shizuo glowered at him with clenched fists.

"Now don't look so mad, I'm just having fun." At that statement, Shizuo tossed the street sign away, then tore off an entire strip of steel guardrails, and swung at the other again. The other dodged the massive weapon with smooth, carefree motions.

"My~ so violent; it's no wonder you've been fired from so many jobs. Letting your emotions get the better of you, hurting people is all you can do."

"Shut up!" Shizuo roared, breathing hard from the mass amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Hmm, that's why your little brother abandoned you, isn't it? You couldn't even keep a small promise."

"…Shut up." Shizuo's face darkened, and his voice became forced.

_Stop it._

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve? That's unexpected. I didn't think you were capable of feeling—"

_"STOP IT!"_

"—being the monster that you are…"

Lev smirked triumphantly as a massive shadow suddenly fell upon him.

"I said…" Shizuo's voice cracked slightly through clenched teeth, as he lifted a colossal, fifty-foot long truck over his head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The gigantic vehicle, taking up over half the road, came careening with frightening speed down the entire block. The truck glided sparks from the ground, glass shattered from windows, and unfortunate buildings on the side were smashed thoroughly to pieces. A storm of dust and smoke instantly filled the large area.

Shizuo panted heavily from overexertion, legs trembling slightly underneath him. But he wasn't worried for whatever he'd broken in his body this time; he was staring wide eyed with late realization at what he'd just done. Alarms and muffled screams cried out helplessly all around him.

_Shit…_He looked down at his trembling hands. _Shit, what did I just do?_

His blue shades had been lost from the intense moment, and his exposed hazel eyes blinked uncertainly towards the hazy, smoke-filled area before him. His face turned into one of absolute astonishment as the smoke thinned, revealing the thrown truck lodged between both sides of the road, battered and lying on its side.

It was sliced cleanly in half.

_How the hell…? _Shizuo stared wide-eyed at the scene, brown orbs trembling with confusion.

An onset of feverish laughter echoed across the wreckage, and then slowly toned down to a sadistic sigh.

"Ah, you really disappoint me Shizu-chan." The other man stood unscathed between the halves of the once whole truck, his long black jacket bellowing wildly with the wind. A gloved hand covered his face, a wide grin clearly visible underneath. However, Shizuo's attention was focused on the dark object the man welded. The shadow-like substance seemed to reflect no light at all, as seethed and hissed like it was living. It was a trident.

Long and spear like, the dark aura instantly reminded Shizuo of Celty's scythe. Seeing the man was still a good ten meters away, he took the time to sort out his thoughts. _Are they somehow related? But the guy still has his head attached… _

Before Shizuo could ponder more about this strange connection, the deadly point of the trident was suddenly only inches away from his face. Evading just in time for the blade to lightly graze his cheek, the trident easily impaled itself into the cement behind him, and Shizuo saw what he had missed. Inky links of chains trailed from the end of the trident to the gloved hands of Lev. Shizuo hadn't thought the guy was going to _throw _the thing at him…

"Pay attention when an opponent is right before you, or you just might get _hurt_." The look-a-like shook his head.

Shizuo shivered with discomfort at seeing someone that looked like him saying something so out-of-character. Feeling a sting, Shizuo reached up to his cheek, to find something warm and wet come into contact. As he pulled his hand away, he saw streaks of red smudging across his fingers.

Blood. _His _blood. He hadn't seen it for a while now; even the slight throb of pain etching across his right cheek seemed so foreign.

A shadow appeared before him, and gloved fingers gently caressed his wound again. Shizuo looked up to see Lev, who had just a second ago been ten meters away, staring intently at the red liquid on his hand. Ok, it's official; this guy could teleport (At least that's the only explanation Shizuo's brain could come up with.)

"Such a pretty color…" The other mumbled with a sick ecstasy, as his tongue danced across his stained fingers like a predator after its kill. Shizuo needed to move, to get away from this guy as fast as possible…yet his body felt so numb, frozen stiff to the ground where he sat.

_Was this fear?_

"I want to see more." Lev effortlessly pulled the trident out from the ground, raising it high above their heads. Shizuo could only stare with petrified eyes as the weapon was brought down upon him.

All of a sudden, the sound of a gunshot echoed across the destroyed block. Shizuo didn't know exactly what had happened, but feeling no impact, he cautiously peered about to see the trident knocked several feet away from them, the chain leading to its owner's hand.

However Lev's focus seemed to be behind him, as he slowly turned to look at where the shot had come from.

"Brother, you're going too far. We're short on time at the moment." The red-hair acquaintance, supposedly Lev's brother, reminded with a calm tone. His outstretched hand held an intricately shaped gun. It was made of the same material as the trident.

"Che," Lev sighed in disappointment. "Alright, I know I got carried away." He retracted the chain in his hand with impossible speed, and the trident obediently flew into his grip. Shizuo tensed at the sight of the weapon so close. However, it suddenly deteriorated into thin air, and the intimidating foreigner stepped away from Shizuo. The cries of sirens were heard off in the distance, becoming louder as they moved closer.

"It was nice meeting you," Lev stated, icy eyes lingering on the blonde's confused figure.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

And with that, the two disappeared without a trace, like they'd never been there at all. And the last thing Shizuo heard was the sound of his employer franticly calling out his name.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**デュラララ**__**!**_

* * *

><p>WANT TO READ MORE?<p>

CONFUSED AND HAVE QUESTIONS?

THEN...review!~for I will do my best to reply ;w;

Ciaossu for now~


End file.
